justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Daddy
(Mashup only) |artist = ft. |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2015 |mode = Trio (Classic) Duet (Father/Son) Solo (Mashup) |dg = / / (Classic) / (Father/Son) |alt = Father/Son Version |mashup = K-Pop |nogm = 4 (Classic) 4 (Father/Son Version) 2 (Mashup) |pc = / /Pigment Indigo (Classic) / (Father/Son) |gc = /Electric Violet/Laser Lemon to / /Ronchi (Classic) / (Father/Son) |lc = Purple (Classic)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4CSPKab6jI Mint Green (Father/Son) Purple (Mashup) |nowc = Daddy (Classic) DaddyALT (Father/Son Version) |perf = Classic Ines Vandamme (P1/P3) Cormier Claude (P2) Father And Son Daniel Park (P1) Shawn Deilirern (P2) |pictos = 126 (Classic) 139 (Father/Son Version) 150 (Mashup) |kcal = 25.7 (Classic) 25.9 (Father/Son Version) 25.5 (Mashup)|dura = 3:51 (Classic) 3:53 (Father/Son Version) 3:49 (Mashup) |mc = Cyan/Magenta (Classic) Pink/Orange (Father/Son Version) Vivid Violet(Mashup)}} PSY ft. CL of 2NE1 tarafından "Daddy"(oyun içi "DADDY" olarak stilize edilmiş 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Baş dansçı erkek, yedek dansçı kadındır. P2 Dansöz siyah saçlı ve siyah dairesel güneş gözlüğü takıyor. İlk önce sarı bir tişört, askılı pembe şort, mavi futbol çorapları ve siyah ayakkabılar giyiyor. Koroda, açık mavi tek kollu bir tişört ve alt kenarında cam kesimli üçgenler, mavi pantolon ve mor spor ayakkabılarla eşleşen bir yelek giyiyor. Başı genişledi ve vücudu küçüldü ve bobble kafa modeline benzemesine neden oldu. P1/P3 Her iki yedek dansçı da ilk olarak lavanta kılı görülür, ince siyah gözlükler, pembe ve kırmızı bölünmüş mayolar, sarı ve kırmızı çoraplar ve yeşil platform ayakkabılar. Koroda, sarı şişirilmiş kaptan şapkalarına, mavi kabarık ceketlere, mor ve kestane rengi patent mayolarına, mor patent diz boyu çoraplara ve siyah yüksek topuklu yarım botlara dönüşürler. Daddy Coach 1.png|P1/P3 Daddy Coach 2.png|P2 Father/Son Versiyonu P1 P1 baba (fark edilebilir yükseklik farklarından dolayı). Pembe fermuarlı, ortasında sarı ve pembe çizgili kalın morumsu mavi bir ceket giyiyor. Mavi pantolonunun yanı sıra altında yeşilimsi bir deniz mavisi tişört giyiyor. Ayrıca turuncu bir kafa bandı takıyor. Bu kıyafetler genellikle spor salonunda giyilir. P2 P2 oğludur. Babasıyla aynı kıyafetleri giyiyor ama kıyafetleri boyutuna kadar küçülmüş. Koroda hem P1 hem de P2 kıyafetleri ters çevrilmiş. Mavilerin şu anda turuncu-sarı olduğu ve kafa bantları ve eldivenlerin çamur olduğu yerler. Giydikleri deniz mavisi gömlekler de pembeye dönüştü. DaddyALT Coach 1.png|P1 DaddyALT Coach 2.png|P2 Arka Plan Klasik Rutin, pembe ve beyaz karo zeminli, sarı pencereli ön duvar ve pembe ve sarı ekolayzırlı iki yan duvar bulunan bir odanın içinde gerçekleşir. Zemin parlak bir sarı renkte yanıp sönüyor ve camların dışına sarı kareler çıkıyor. Koroda zemin diğer renkleri yakıp söndürür ve tavana uçarken çeşitli renklerde (çoğunlukla pembe renkli) küçük kareler bulunur. Daha sonra, diğer arka plan geri gelir, bu sefer sarı yerine mavi yanıp söner. Yedek dansçıların arkasındaki düzgün sütunlarda sıralanan kadınların klonları var. Father/Son Versiyonu Baba ve oğul versiyonundaki arka plan, kırmızı ve sarı arka plana sahip ve animasyonlu desenleri olan geometrik şekilli bir odada gerçekleşir. Açılan ve kapanan sarı bir kapı benzeri nesne de vardır. Bir koro oluştuğunda, arka plan gece zaman arka planına ve zemine değişir. Köprü bölümünde oda mavidir. Mashup DADDY has a Mashup on Just Dance 2017 with the theme K-Pop. Dancers *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''Starships'' *''Birthday'' *''Chiwawa'' *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Ievan Polkka'' *''Birthday'' *''Starships'' *''Chiwawa'' *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) GM1 *''Birthday'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''Chiwawa'' *''Starships'' *''Birthday'' *''Chiwawa'' *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Ievan Polkka'' *''Birthday'' *''Starships'' *''Chiwawa'' *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) GM2 *''Birthday'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''Chiwawa'' *''Starships'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''Ievan Polkka'' *''Chiwawa'' *''Starships'' *''Birthday'' Gold Moves Klasik Bu rutinde 4 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1, 2 ve 4: Ayaklarını geç, hafifçe sağa eğ ve sağ parmağınla kendine işaret et. Gold Move 4, biraz daha kafa sallama özelliğine sahiptir. Gold Moves 3: Kollarınızı ve ayaklarınızı açın. 00000036 .png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 0000003c.png|Gold Move 4 DADDYGMINGAME.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 4 in-game 0000003e.png|Gold Move 3 DaddyGM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Father/Son Versiyonu Baba / Oğul rutininde 4 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Başınızı sola doğru yatırırken ayaklarınızı dik pozisyonda açın ve ardından her iki kolu aşağıya çarpın. Gold Moves 3: Büyük bir daire çizin ve sağ kolunuzu göğsünüzden ve sol kolunuzu havaya kaldırın. Bu sağdan sola bir Gold Gold Hareketidir. Gold Moves 4: *P1: Sol bacağınızı bükün ve geriye doğru bir başparmak yukarı işareti yapın. *P2: P1'in dizinin üstüne oturun ve geriye doğru bir başparmak işareti yapın. DaddyALTGM1&2.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 DaddyALTGM3(P1).png|Gold Move 3 (P2) DaddyALTGM3(P2).png|Gold Move 3 (P1) DaddyALTGM4.png|Gold Move 4 Daddyalt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game Daddyalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Daddyalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup Mashup'ta ikisi de aynı olan 2 adet Gold Moves var: Her İki Altın Gold Moves: Sağ kolunuzu kaldırın. ('' Gentleman '' - Sweat) Gentlemanswt gm 3.png|Both Gold Moves Gold Moves Mashup-Daddy.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests *The routines are only available on Wii U, XBOX ONE, PS4 and PC. The other routines (the Panda Version of Don’t Stop Me Now and the Helmet Version of RADICAL) are replaced for the Chinese Version and the Nintendo Switch Version. Classic *High Energy Father/Son Version *Family Trivia *Rutin, korodaki müzik videosundan resmi koreografiyi kullanır. Baş dansçı aynı videoda PSY'nin tasarımına da dayanıyor. Galeri Game Files Daddysqu.png|''DADDY'' Daddyalt.png|''DADDY'' (Father/Son Version) DaddyMU.png|''DADDY'' (Mashup) Daddy_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Daddyalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Father/Son Version) Daddysquarebkg.png| album background (7th-Gen, Classic) Daddy banner bkg 12.png| menu banner (8th-Gen, Classic) Daddyalt banner bkg 13.png| menu banner (8th-Gen, Father/Son Version) DaddyP1P3C1Ava.png|C1 of P1/P3 s avatar on (Classic) DaddyP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar on (Classic) DaddyALTP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar on (Father/Son Version) 004.png|P1/P3 on Photobooth In-Game Screenshots Imagedaddy.jpeg|''DADDY'' on the menu DADDYLoading.png|Classic s loading screen DADDYCoachSelect.png|Classic s coach selection menu DADDYAltOnMenu.png|Father/Son Version on the menu DADDYAltLoading.png|Father/Son Version s loading screen DADDYAltCoachSelect.png|Father/Son Version s coach selection screen Promotional Images daddy teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser Daddy promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Daddy promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Daddy p1 c1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1/P3, C1) Daddy p2 c1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2, C1) Daddy p1 c2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1/P3, C2) Daddy p2 c2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2, C2) Behind the Scenes Daddyalt creative brief 1.jpg|Creative brief 1 (Father/Son Version)https://www.behance.net/gallery/44690467/Just-Dance-2017-costume-design Daddyalt creative brief 2.jpg|Creative brief 2 (Father/Son Version) Daddyalt creative brief 3.jpg|Creative brief 3 (Father/Son Version) Others DADDY_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) DADDY_(Father_Son_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Father Son Version) DADDY_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) DADDY_(Father_Son_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Father Son Version) Daddymouthcomparison.jpg|Mouth comparison (classic, E3 VS BGS/Final) Daddy jd2017c banned.jpg|Chinese ban Videos Official Music Video PSY - DADDY(feat. CL of 2NE1) M V Teasers DADDY - Gameplay Teaser (US) DADDY - Gameplay Teaser (UK) DADDY (Father Son Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) DADDY (Father Son Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2017 DADDY Just Dance 2017 DADDY (Alternate) - 5 stars DADDY (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 Extractions Just Dance 2017 - DADDY NO GUI Just Dance 2017 - DADDY (Father Son Version) NO GUI Just Dance 2017 Masked Extraction Daddy Mashup References Site Navigation es:DADDY fr:DADDY pt-br:DADDY ro:DADDY en:DADDU Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Korece Şarkılar Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:PSY Şarkıları Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Erkekli Düetler Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Cormier Claude Kategori:Daniel Park Kategori:Ines Vandamme